winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom
Bloom 'is a character from Winx Club. She is the show's major character and is the informal leader of the group. Her first appearance was ''It Feels Like Magic. She is the self-proclaimed leader of the Winx Club. Personality Profile On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her nemesis, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. She also dated the guitarist Andy. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Alfea, the three-year prestigious school for fairies which Stella studied at. Curious about developing her dormant magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents Mike and Vanessa. Her signature color is light blue. Seasons Season 1 At Alfea, the school for fairies, Bloom and Flora shared the same dormitory, meeting Stella, Musa and Tecna, their fellow schoolmates. They became friends and soon, on a trip to Magix, they were attacked by a trio of witches, otherwise known as the Trix, as Bloom had been spying on them. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gained the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon Fire, and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon's Flame, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Sparx. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had lost. Season 2 A new fairy, Layla, the princess of Tides, joins the Winx Club. Along with her comes her pixie Piff. The rest of the pixies are at Shadow Haunt, captured by Lord Darkar. Layla, Bloom, and Stella go on a special mission to rescue the rest of the pixies with Sky and Brandon. After the pixies are rescued they head back to Alfea, where all the Winx bond with a pixie. Also, a new teacher, Professor Avalon, comes along and takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded pixe Digett think that Professor Avalon is the "Angel of Doom". Somewhere in the middle of the season the real Angel of Doom appears. Near the end of Season 2, it was revealed that the fake Professor Avalon was taking orders from Lord Darkar. The fake Avalon captures Bloom and puts her in a dark spell. Lord Darkar combines the power of the Dragon's Flame with his own to unite the Codex and claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Sky saves Bloom by telling her that he loves her. Season 3 Bloom meets Baltor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches in the destruction the planet Sparx and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until The Trix freed him.The Witches created him from a small piece of the Dragon Fire. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Baltor and avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she'd met the sorceress Maya. Maya taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros. Bloom became one with the power of the Dragon, she gained her Enchantix and was victorious in the end. Near the end of the season, Baltor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Mariam were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, and two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Baltor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust, sealing him away to be forever locked in the crypt of the 3 Ancient Witches. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom With Baltor defeated and the Magical Dimension safe for the time being, Bloom and her friends began their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam of Sparks. The girls sought out Hagan, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel, but, after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she could see Sparks as it was before Baltor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora that Oritel's wife was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Sparks met its apparent end. However, only a King could release the sword and restore the entire realm to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky—who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon, because his father had abdicated the throne—was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Miriam to her human form and allows Bloom to truely complete her Enchantix. At the end, Sky also proposed to Bloom, and she accepted almost instantly. But by destroying the Obsidian dimension, they unknowingly freed the three Ancient Witches. They may return along with Baltor in the fifth season, or possibly the second movie. Season 4 Bloom joins her friends as they venture to Earth to protect the last fairy of Earth. They stay in Gardenia with Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa helps them kick start their new business Love and Pet which also serves as their home. When they finally find Roxy, it's easier for them to relate since both were originally on Earth when the news was broken to them that they were fairies. Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Appearance See also: Bloom's Wardrobe Civilian Her daily outfit in the first season consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. In the second and third seasons, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. In the fourth season, she wears a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels. Winx/Fairy Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue top decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Her Charmix is a fury pink heart pin with a fury pink bag at her waist of the same shape. Charmix Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel with a furry pink heart bag at her waist. Dark Bloom Officially known as Dark Bloom - when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her - her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils, while her lipstick and eyeshadow become purple. Her still-sparkling Winx outfit is somewhat blue-black instead of the usual cyan. While the tiara becomes pointed, both the tiara and brooch turn dark purple. Bloom's waist-length dark orange hair also becomes thicker and a darker shade of red while her wings become dentate and cyan with gray tips. While in this form, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the season two finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Dragon Fire-the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Thanks to her friends — and mainly Sky declaring his love for her — Bloom heals her friends with her pure heart, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Realix, and joins her friends in a Charmix Convergence that banishes Lord Darkar back to Shadowhaunt. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Bloom earned her Enchantix in a different way than the rest of the Winx Club, by focusing all the will power, strength and energy she had to defeat the Trix on Pyros. She officially earned her full Enchantix in the Winx Club movie, Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Since this was a very rare and unusual way of earning her Enchantix, Ms. Faragonda warned Bloom that her Enchantix is not very developed and may not work as well for her as the rest of the Winx girls. Her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it and unlike most of the Winx girls it is on a chain rather than a choker. Before her Enchantix was complete, Bloom was not able to miniaturize with the other Winx girls. But after she saved her parents, she was able to tap into this power. Bloom was the last fairy of the Winx Club to earn her Enchantix. Believix From top to bottom; Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that's pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly,sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. '''Lovix Bloom's Lovix conists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink bejeweled with dark blue edges. 'Sophix' Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detatched violet sleeves, green leaf armwarmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and flourescent green high-heels. Her wings are flourescent green with cyan edges. Magical Powers and Abilities Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest most powerful fairy in existence as her powers from the Great Dragon itself. For Bloom's attacks, see here: List of Bloom's spells Curiosites *'Favourite Food :' Pizza *'Favourite Colour :' Red *'Favourite Hobby :' Reading Books About Spells *'Favourite Pet :' Kiko *'Ideal Boyfriend :' Sky *'Best Friends:' Stella and Sky *'Favourite Movies :' Romantic Comedies *'Loves :' Playing with Kiko *'Hates :' Tidying her Bedroom *'Favourite Music :'Pop *'Favourite Shoes :' Comfortable Shoes but Stylish *'Favourite Subject :' Potionology *'Favourite Spell :' Dragon's Flame Transformation Sequences Winx Video:Bloom Winx Charmix Video:Bloom Charmix Enchantix Video:Bloom Enchantix Believix Video:Bloom's Believix Sophix Video:Winx Sofix Lovix Video:Winx Lovix Zoomix, Speedix, Tracix 400px Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4